The Dark Side of Love
by Scars on the Wrists
Summary: Bella Swan is a sheriff for Forks, her secret lover Edward Masen is a vampire, but Bella has no clue of it until now. Murders are going across the town of Forks it's up to Bella Swan to figure out who is doing it and why. On Temp-Hiatus. RE-PUBLISHED.
1. Preface

Part One: The Past is the Past

**The Dark Side of Love**

**Part One: The Past is the Past**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**I would like to thank my beta TexasBella for helping me with my grammar, spelling, and advice throughout thiswriting process. My prereaders: Ellie Wolf, Mona Rider, DurtyNelly, ForWhenImGone, and a few others I may not have mentioned.**

**WARNING BEFORE READING: Dark themes include the following: Violence, deaths, murder, very angsty, ****Rape, torture, lemons? In addition, lot's of suspense. ****The ****Dark Side Of Love Will be posted on AO3, FF, TWCS, Fictionpad, and on my blog, links can be found on my profile.**

* * *

I was on the dark side of love; it was a twisted type of love for him and me.

I had always been in Love, no, obsessed with Edward Cullen.

I was in a tree, across the street from his house, looking with my binoculars when I first saw him in his lab in the

Basement... through his basement window...playing a game.

I thought he was amazing, but as I grew older I realized, he killed the girls he played the game with.

It always started with him having the girl tied up as he had sex with her, then he would take a knife and run it down her bare skin. They shivered and moaned; I moaned too, picturing it was me in their place.

I never saw what happened next.

I was always disappointed, because he would always close the windows and the curtains, and no more sound came out.

I would slump in the tree, depressed that I never saw what he would do next.

When I was seventeen I was invited to his house, and down into the basement, where it happened. I had been in awe, and squealed like a little girl.

Edward had just laughed and kissed me, afterwards, we had a whole new friendship.

We became lovers when I turned eighteen.

I did not care, I asked him about the game one day, and he replied, "It's only the girls I hate, I could never hate you." It took a moment to get through; I could never go through that game until he hated me.

"Why don't you hate me?" I asked back, my voice filled with hope as I was looking anywhere but at his face. He took my chin in his cold hands, and looked in my eyes.

"Because I love you. I could not play that game with you. But I have one just for you." Kissing my head, he walked away, leaving me in my spot with a shiver going down my spine.

I did not know if it was from fear, or from the excitement.

* * *

**So Part one is over, so another thirty something begins...What do you think?**


	2. Strange Relationship

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**I would like to thank my beta TexasBella for helping me with my grammar, spelling, and advice throughout this writing process. My prereaders: Ellie Wolf, Mona Rider, DurtyNelly, ForWhenImGone, and a few others I may not have mentioned.**

**WARNING BEFORE READING: Dark themes include the following: Violence, deaths, murder, very angsty, ****Rape, torture, lemons? In addition, lot's of suspense. ****The ****Dark Side Of Love Will be posted on AO3, FF, TWCS, and on my blog, links can be found on my profile.**

**The Dark Side of Love**

**Part Two: I have no life or love, just a really strange friendship with my next door neighbor**

_Five Years Later_

* * *

It has been five years since that day Edward said we would play the game... it never happened. Life went on from that day; we tended to ignore each other once I got the job as a police officer, thanks to my dad's help before he died.

I am dead tired. Another night shift at the Police Department, dealing with drunks the whole time, was plain exhausting.

I finally got home with just enough time to get ready for my other job, which is babysitting my cousin's two twins, Chris and

Since Katie has no one who will take the twins and babysit for five to ten hours in the day, while she works at a local bar in town, it is up to me.

Pulling up at eleven that afternoon, after I have just drifted to sleep, Katie shows up with the sleeping twins. Taking Chris and Billy, I carry them to their room, which happens to be the spare room in the basement.

Kissing their heads, I turned the nightlight on since there was no window, and cracked the door open, and went back upstairs.

"Thanks again Bella, I don't know what I would do without you." Her voice is shaky and her whole body looks skinny and pale. I worry for her at times.

"No problem, make sure to pick them up at eight, since I start work at nine tonight." I assure her, Katie hugs me tight and gets in the car and drives away.

Squaring my shoulders, I turn and go in the house, praying that I can catnap before work.

"No Chris, don't touch the fish tank. Billy, no pulling the cat's tail!" I yell to them while I am in the kitchen fixing lunch for us three.

Taking the fries out of the oven, I put the nuggets in, go in the living room, and immediately wish I never stepped foot in there.

The living room is a mess, there are crackers crunched into the floor, Chris is on the cat, which is meowing in protest, and Billy is in the fish tank.

In top form, I run over to them, taking Billy out of the fish tank and Chris off the cat.

I spank them, five times, and tell them to go to the corner until lunch is ready.

Katie never shows up. It is now nine and I am late. I need a babysitter, and have no friends but Edward. Dressed in my uniform, I walk across the street and knock on his door. After five minutes of knocking on his door, he finally answers.

"I need a babysitter for my cousin's twins, I have no friends to call and I am late for work, please help," I ask. I am too desperate right now, if it has to be him, so be it.

Edward sighs and runs a hand through his hair, while pinching his nose for a minute. Dropping his hand, he takes a phone out and calls someone. I switch my feet on and off, a habit when I'm anxious.

"Hey mom, yeah it's Edward, yes I know. I have a favor to ask, could you watch two kids for a friend of mine? Yes, I know, no I am not joking. Yes? Thank you." Clicking the end button, he exhales, and looks at me.

"My mom will be here in ten minutes, she'll watch the twins until your cousin comes to pick them up. If she does not, I will drive them down to you," Edward tells me.

He grabs my face and he kisses me, the kiss is not sweet.

It is rough and I like it that way.

I am sitting at my desk, filling out files and putting them away. Tonight is quiet and I am the only one in the office since everyone else is on patrol.

The radio crackles.

"We need backup, on 455 Creek Road on Arizona Avenue; we are in pursuit of a white male, wearing a black cloak. I repeat, we need backup!" Shit, I think, as I grab the keys to the police car and run out the door.

I run back in and grab the A 9x19 mm Walther P99, German semi-automatic pistol, and grab my belt. I hurry putting it on, and rush back out the door, and drive.

When I get to the scene, four deputies are dead, another eight are badly injured, and blood is pooled around the four bodies. I shudder, and take the radio and call in.

"We have a situation, four deputies are down, and eight are in need of medical assistance... I need backup STAT." I give the address, take my gun out, and walk forward into the house.

* * *

Well what do you think will happen? HINT: The next two chapters will be super important so make sure to pay close attention


	3. What the Hell was THAT?

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**I would like to thank my beta TexasBella for helping me with my grammar, spelling, and advice throughout this writing process. My prereaders: Ellie Wolf, Mona Rider, DurtyNelly, ForWhenImGone, and a few others I may not have mentioned.**

**WARNING BEFORE READING: Dark themes include the following: Violence, deaths, murder, very angsty, ****Rape, torture, lemons? In addition, lot's of suspense. ****The ****Dark Side Of Love Will be posted on AO3, FF, TWCS, and on my blog, links can be found on my profile.**

**The Dark Side of Love**

**Part Three: What the hell was That?**

* * *

The house is dark, and a cold shiver of fear slides down my spine. I take a breath, and then take out the flashlight and hold it above the gun.

A shadow goes across the room, I fire twice. As the shadow grunts, I walk over to the person, and pull the hood back that is hiding the person's face.

The man, as is revealed, has a pale face, and a mouth full of blood. Fangs, sharp and curved down to the bottom of his lip, protruded from his gums.

"Please, don't kill me," he moans in pain.

"Are there anymore of you?" I demand, pointing the gun at his head.

"Not with me, but there are many of us, we come out at night and feast," the man pants out and I am dumbfounded. Taking a glance at the door, I continue with my questions.

After an hour of answers, I have to think about what people will say about this, and I finally realize I have to kill him.

I look at the man, and fire twice; he takes his last breath and dies.

I am questioned by the FBI for five hours, drilled on what had happened to the man. I tell them, "I got there too late."

My mind is on auto mode, I cannot just tell them, I killed a vampire; I would be put in a padded room for the rest of my life.

After the questioning, and being promoted to sheriff of Forks, I am allowed a week of vacation, and I plan on using that to spend time with Edward.

I go home and go to bed; Katie had finally picked up the twins around two in the morning so Edward's mother had gone home after he paid her with the money I had given to him.

I do not know what to do about vampires running loose in town, or werewolves for that matter. I already have a neighbor playing "The Game."

I am just still waiting for it to be my turn in the game, and after five long years, I am beginning to think it is never going to happen.

I go over to Edwards the next morning.

His pale, cold hands usually hold mine, and he usually nods whenever,I talk about me being on duty, but today he's frozen stiff, and becomes paler when mentioning the vampire.

"Bella, I don't want you to work at night," he tells me after I finish my side of the story.

We're cuddled up on a couch, entwined as much as possible.

"I don't want to, but that's the only shift I can have." Lying is not my strength, if anything, it is my greatest weakness.

"Bella..." he trails off. A glint comes to his eyes, I roll my eyes, and he's going to do something stupid now.

"Edward... I have a question. It's been five years now, are you ever going to play "The Game" with me?" I am answered with silence, so I get up and grab a beer out of the fridge.

I gulp it down, nervous for the answer, and terrified of what my life has come to.

* * *

Aw Poor Bella, it only get's stranger...Next four chappy's today, re-editing, and posting is a lot of time consuming, wish we could have one of those imports here on FF, that's simple, but no. AND I can't just simply copy and paste ether, the stupid site has blocked that, which a lot of author's are probably grateful, except me...at this moment in time.


	4. Gone for a Week

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**I would like to thank my beta TexasBella for helping me with my grammar, spelling, and advice throughout this writing process. My prereaders: Ellie Wolf, Mona Rider, DurtyNelly, ForWhenImGone, and a few others I may not have mentioned.**

**WARNING BEFORE READING: Dark themes include the following: Violence, deaths, murder, very angsty, ****Rape, torture, lemons? In addition, lot's of suspense. ****The ****Dark Side Of Love Will be posted on AO3, FF, TWCS, and on my blog, links can be found on my profile.**

**The Dark Side of Love**

**Part Four: Gone for a Week**

* * *

After awhile, we just stare at each other.

"Bella...this Saturday, I will be out of town for about a week, but after I get back we're going to play a game.

This game will be brutal and very..._intense_." His voice enchants me and I nod, but then it hits me, he is leaving for a week.

I can't survive without him, not for a whole week. That is just asking me to kill myself. My throat isn't working for my words to come out, I feel like pudding in fire.

"A week?" I squeak out in horror, he smiles a bit; I didn't think this was funny. He doesn't realize how bad I have it for him.

"Yes Bella, a week, I have a family reunion to attend, and I must talk to my mother about important matters. You can't come either, so don't ask. And no following me, I know you've done it in the past." I am flabbergasted, how did he know I followed him halfway around the world to Italy? It just was not possible, it was a weekend, and I got in before he did. I did not even let him see me.

"I never have!" I deny right away. He laughs and goes across the room to get something out of a drawer before coming back and sitting down next to me. He hands me a stack of black and white photos.

They are pictures of me.

I was looking through a bush at Edward, who was dressed in a suit and talking to a couple of people.

"I was looking at the leaves," I say lamely and he raises an eyebrow and flashes me a smile.

"In Italy, where I was, for that whole weekend? Come on Bella, you can't lie worth your life." I shoot him a glare, and flip him off for good measure before ducking my head under a pillow.

Seconds later, he flings the pillow away from my face and takes me in his arms.

I am a goner.

"Promise me, Bella. Promise that you won't follow me," he says in a dead serious tone and I nod in response.

_I cannot survive without you, _I think to myself while gazing into his green eyes. _You might as well kill me yourself._

"I promise." _Not, _I think, a plan already being plotted in my head. Sadly, he knows me too well; Edward knows what I am planning.

"Dammit Bella, I need you here safe." Kissing me on the lips, I know he wants me to submit like a fuck'n dog, and I am not going to.

"Damn you, Edward, I can't survive without you for a week. If you call at least once a day I won't follow you. A deal and it isn't even a hard one, it just means taking an hour a day and talking to me."

"I spoil you too much don't I? I suppose one phone call a day will not be that bad. You got yourself a deal."

_I won this round Masen, _I think before we start having sex again.

* * *

*Swoon* I looovveee this type of Edward, just simply amazing. Also Stalker Bella, I think I would do the same, because who wouldn't want to be with my Vampireward? He's sexy, doesn't sparkle, and he sleeps in a coffin! But on the con side, he does listen to Mozart, and he doesn't like animal blood, sorry. More drama coming up, speaking of FF features have you seen the new option of recovering deleted stories?! It's brilliant!


	5. Another vampire, another death

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**I would like to thank my beta TexasBella for helping me with my grammar, spelling, and advice throughout this writing process. My prereaders: Ellie Wolf, Mona Rider, DurtyNelly, ForWhenImGone, and a few others I may not have mentioned. AND Gen O'Fanfick for the fucking amazing banner she created, you can view it on the picture and I'll put a link up soon on my profile. It's epically awesome. I loooovveeee it so much. **

**WARNING BEFORE READING: Dark themes include the following: Violence, deaths, murder, very angsty, ****Rape, torture, lemons? In addition, lot's of suspense. ****The ****Dark Side Of Love Will be posted on AO3, FF, TWCS, and on my blog, links can be found on my profile.**

**The Dark Side of Love**

**Part Five: Another vampire, another death, and You are gone**

* * *

He leaves the next day and I have to go back to work, so much for that week off. I have to patrol the whole town and report anything strange.

Yeah, like a vampire would pop out in midday.

"This is Deputy Ryan; I need backup on pursuit of a white male, wearing a black cloak."

Another vampire at the same house two days after I killed that other vampire?

Why that house?

What is in that house that is hiding down there?

Turing the car around, I race down the street, the lights blaring.

I hope I am not too late this time.

When I pull up to the house, Ryan is already dead. Dread and guilt begins filling me up, I need to get here sooner. I might as well put a camera on the house.

Taking the equipment out of the trunk of the police cruiser, I start putting cameras around the house, each in a corner of the yard. Once it is done, I take my gun out of my belt, and a flashlight.

Glancing at the sky, I check where the sun is. Sunset, and no wonder the vampire is running around. I run up to the house and kick the door, knocking it open.

I go inside and start investigating.

The house is eerily quiet with no movement or sound that I can detect. I crouch down behind a wall and peek around the corner; to make sure no one is coming I dart up the staircase.

The first floor of five, as far as I can tell, is empty. Bloody fingerprints are on the ground and seem to be formed into a paw print of maybe a cat or a dog.

I follow the narrow hallway, which leads to a steel door. Jerking the knob to the door, it opens with a loud bang.

Inside is an office desk and a chair, along with a few photos of a black haired vampire, with Edward standing by him, smiling, showing off their fangs?

Oh my fuck'n god, I think to myself, Edward is a vampire, and may be involved with this murder.

* * *

Sorry it's been awhile since I've uploaded another chapter, I'm lazy, and I don't like having to go through the doc's, upload, and then repeat for over twenty chapters, anyway, here's the next five chapters, and then the other five tomorrow.

Are vampires killed with bullets?

Yes

Do they sparkle?

No, they tend to stay away from the sun though, they can burn after a while.

What is the game?

Haha, um you'll find out in the future. I WILL NOT GIVE AWAY THIS ANSWER. You must guess it for yourself. Tell you the truth, I kinda, forgot about what the GAME is until now, hehe *Blush*


	6. The letter from Esme to Aro

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**I would like to thank my beta TexasBella for helping me with my grammar, spelling, and advice throughout this writing process. My prereaders: Ellie Wolf, Mona Rider, DurtyNelly, ForWhenImGone, and a few others I may not have mentioned. AND Gen O'Fanfick for the fucking amazing banner she created, you can view it on the picture and I'll put a link up soon on my profile. It's epically awesome. I loooovveeee it so much. **

**WARNING BEFORE READING: Dark themes include the following: Violence, deaths, murder, very angsty, ****Rape, torture, lemons? In addition, lot's of suspense. ****The ****Dark Side Of Love Will be posted on AO3, FF, TWCS, and on my blog, links can be found on my profile.**

**The Dark Side of Love**

******Part Six: The letter from Esme to Aro **

* * *

I snatch one of the photos, putting it in my bag. I get out of the office, and go up to the second floor where I am

greeted with a black cat, with red eyes. I shoot it away and walk to the first door

it is a bathroom and I briefly wonder if vampires see their reflections in the mirror. I close the door and go on to

the next one: it's a master's bedroom.

The curtains are pulled away, revealing the bright yellow moon; I look under the bed, in the walk in closet.

There is no clothing but there is a letter, I pick it up and read it.

_Dear Aro,_

_It has come to my attention that humans are suspecting our species as I once feared. Just the other day Marlo was killed. I am worried for my family, and about Edward not finding his mate. I fear the worst that he may turn rouge._

_I am still worried about our last coven meeting. Last, I heard we were going to be in a war between the humans and us. I also heard that Sulpicia was carrying a child, did she have it? Or was it lost?_

_I hope that it does not come to a war. Since I have had Rose, my strength is waning in the balance, and I seem to be dying. I hope that I do not, but if I do, please tell Edward the truth about me and you. I hope you get this before I die, if not please make sure to read it, for our son's sake._

_Sincerely,_

_Esme Cullen._

Holy fuck, I think, taking a picture of the letter and folding it back up on the floor.

This is too much.

I didn't sign up for this.

What the fuck do I tell Edward?

* * *

Go ahead, ask away...just don't expect an answer to most of your questions. All will be revealed in the following chapters.


	7. Taken and Chained

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**I would like to thank my beta TexasBella for helping me with my grammar, spelling, and advice throughout this writing process. My prereaders: Ellie Wolf, Mona Rider, DurtyNelly, ForWhenImGone, and a few others I may not have mentioned. AND Gen O'Fanfick for the fucking amazing banner she created, you can view it on the picture and I'll put a link up soon on my profile. It's epically awesome. I loooovveeee it so much. **

**WARNING BEFORE READING: Dark themes include the following: Violence, deaths, murder, very angsty, ****Rape, torture, lemons? In addition, lot's of suspense. ****The ****Dark Side Of Love Will be posted on AO3, FF, TWCS, and on my blog, links can be found on my profile.**

**The Dark Side of Love**

******Part Seven: Taken and Chained**

* * *

It takes me about an hour to explore the rest of the house, room by room. Other than the photos and the letter, I find nothing more than dust and bones.

I go out the front door, and lock it behind me. I'm making my way out to my car when I get knocked in the head.

I black out.

I hear voices, but I am too weak to move. I strain my ears to hear what they are saying. There are two men, I cannot open my eyes but both have heavy accents, and one has a deep voice. They scare me.

"We need to turn her, before she figures out more then what she already knows," one guy is saying, his voice is lighter than the other man.

"No, we kill her." The heavier accent is there, and I try to move away from it, but a cold hand stops me, running fingers through my hair effectively taking the tangles out.

"How about you morons do something stupid, we question her and then figure it out from there," a female voice says. It is lulling me back to sleep just as I feel a needle in my arm and I am out again.

I wake up gasping for air; it is humid and hot in the room. I am chained to the wall, with two other women, who are dead it seems. I rattle the chains a bit, trying to get someone's attention.

"Oh helloo, sleeping beauty," says a sneering the vampire as he walks away from his post and is at my side in a blink.

"Took you long enough, three days. I think we put too much go-go-juice into you," he mutters under his breath as he begins to inspect my body for any signs of Lycan genes, finding nothing, he nods to himself.

I groan when a pain starts forming in my stomach, feeling like hot lava going through my entire body. I hunch over as much as possible in chains.

"You're clean," he announces and the hallway lights up as the doors are banged open. Two other vampires enter the room and walk over to us.

"Is this her?" one demands as the other nods, all while my guard looks heartbroken.

"This is the human who was spying in our nest."

"Kill her." With those two words, my heart sinks; I am going to die, without seeing Edward ever again.

* * *

Go ahead, ask away...just don't expect an answer to most of your questions. All will be revealed in the following chapters.


	8. Not dead just Shattered from pain

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**I would like to thank my beta TexasBella for helping me with my grammar, spelling, and advice throughout this writing process. My prereaders: Ellie Wolf, Mona Rider, DurtyNelly, ForWhenImGone, and a few others I may not have mentioned. AND Gen O'Fanfick for the fucking amazing banner she created, you can view it on the picture and I'll put a link up soon on my profile. It's epically awesome. I loooovveeee it so much. **

**WARNING BEFORE READING: Dark themes include the following: Violence, deaths, murder, very angsty, ****Rape, torture, lemons? In addition, lot's of suspense. ****The ****Dark Side Of Love Will be posted on AO3, FF, TWCS, and on my blog, links can be found on my profile.**

**The Dark Side of Love**

**Part Eight: Not dead just Shattered from pain**

* * *

I guess this is the way they have of killing a person.

By raping and then whipping them.

A vampire had stripped me of my clothing, and now has me in The Ready Position. My head is down and my hands are tied behind my back when the vampire comes behind me, and starts fucking me.

This is one subject I know a little about, since one of my ex's that I had in High School wanted to try it out on me. To say the least, I tried it once and didn't like it. It had made me feel like I was being abused again by my mother.

Screaming is not helping.

I try and move, but a whip comes down and tears at my flesh.

Tears are streaming down my face but I don't want the whip again so I stay still and don't move.

I am in a fetal position, on the ground, as the whip comes down and bites my skin. My back is bloody, raw, and

I can feel the skin splitting in half.

The pain in my stomach is gone, but has moved up my spine and into my shoulders. I am too sore, tired and exhausted to care what it's from.

I drift to sleep for a minute before the whip is back and hitting my face. I am screaming and screaming, the pain is too much, I cannot take it any longer.

I black out, but not before, I hear an angry roar of fury.

In spite of getting beaten, raped and tortured, I smile.

* * *

As for the people who are holding her hostage is the Volturi the second group...one is still in Italy.


	9. Part Nine: The Shadow in the night

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**I would like to thank my beta TexasBella for helping me with my grammar, spelling, and advice throughout this writing process. My prereaders: Ellie Wolf, Mona Rider, DurtyNelly, ForWhenImGone, and a few others I may not have mentioned. AND Gen O'Fanfick for the fucking amazing banner she created, you can view it on the picture and I'll put a link up soon on my profile. It's epically awesome. I loooovveeee it so much. **

**WARNING BEFORE READING: Dark themes include the following: Violence, deaths, murder, very angsty, ****Rape, torture, lemons? In addition, lot's of suspense. ****The ****Dark Side Of Love Will be posted on AO3, FF, TWCS, and on my blog, links can be found on my profile.**

**The Dark Side of Love**

**Part Nine: The Shadow in the night**

* * *

Blink.

Blink.

Blink.

I stare up at the ceiling. I am in a bed, it's warm and fuzzy, and there is a 99% chance that a dead person is laying next to me.

The pain I was in has faded to a dull ache, which I am very grateful for. I try to look across the wall and squint, but my eyes are so swollen that I can't see anything but blurs.

The person, or body, chained with me is a pale skinny female with bright orange hair. I go to open my mouth to talk but am met with resistance. I look down and scream... or try to.

My mouth is stitched.

Black thread weaves in and out of my mouth, sewn tightly so I cannot try and open it. I am panicking and thinking this cannot be happening, this is just a dream, a bad dream.

Who the fuck decided to do this? What had happened when I passed out?

Why am still chained to the damn wall?

And who the hell was roaring in fury?

I concentrate on remembering, and can't.

Damn it, I think. Just when I try and move my hands, a shadow appears.

The shadow creeps closer, its red eyes darting everywhere before coming into the little bit of light that is coming through the window.

If I could gasp right now, I would.

Edward stands there; his body language screams fury, but flickers to relief as he walks over to me, like he owns the place. I am drooling.

"What the fuck, Bella? What the fuck were you thinking?" Yelling at me seems to be making him lose some tension in his body; I can't answer him so I blink.

"Ah fuck!" Screaming, he punches the wall beside me and I cringe away. This is all too much; I have so many emotions going through me right now that I cannot decide between being relieved and being scared right now.

Blink.

Blink.

I blink again, trying to get him to look up, but he has not, it seems I must make more noise.

Iscream long and hard, though it comes out muffled and pathetic through my sealed lips.

Finally, he looks up and his face pales more than it already is.

* * *

O.O Fuck, never mess with Vampward when he's mad...Review?


	10. Read my mind you idiot

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**I would like to thank my beta TexasBella for helping me with my grammar, spelling, and advice throughout this writing process. My prereaders: Ellie Wolf, Mona Rider, DurtyNelly, ForWhenImGone, and a few others I may not have mentioned. AND Gen O'Fanfick for the fucking amazing banner she created, you can view it on the picture and I'll put a link up soon on my profile. It's epically awesome. I loooovveeee it so much. **

**WARNING BEFORE READING: Dark themes include the following: Violence, deaths, murder, very angsty, ****Rape, torture, lemons? In addition, lot's of suspense. ****The ****Dark Side Of Love Will be posted on AO3, FF, TWCS, and on my blog, links can be found on my profile.**

**The Dark Side of Love**

**Part Ten: Read my mind you idiot**

* * *

"Baby, what have they done to you?" Edward's voice is soft as his fingers caress my stitched mouth, my swollen eyes and my hair, which I suddenly realize has been shaved off. Damn it.

I blink again and sag against the chains. I am beyond exhausted. I want to go home and curl up in a ball... and never, ever, see the world again.

I can only moan in answer to his question. The pain is coming back; my back hurts and burns fiercely from the damn whip. I decide that the damn vampire who did this will so pay when I get out of this hell hole. If I get out of this hell hole.

"Damn, I leave for a week and come back here to see you like this. What were you doing at that house? Do you have any idea how much I had to do just to see you?"

Well Edward I was working, doing my job and chasing a vampire around town, and then he ran to the house, leading me there, I think bitterly.

So I took it upon myself, as was my duty, to investigate, which wound me up in this hell hole, does this answer your question? Thinking the answer was much easier.

He nods, in response. "Yeah it does, you were just doing your job."

Wait, what? He can read my mind? Oh brother.

* * *

O.O He can read minds? *Gasps* Who Knew? Review?


End file.
